


With Help

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Wayhaught soulmate AU. Everyone is born and assigned an animal that only they can see; the animal leads them to their soulmate's animal.





	With Help

“Nutmeg got pretty excited today, I wonder if that means my soulmate is near.” Waverly said as she sat down on the couch, talking to Wynonna at the end of her day.

“Baby girl. Your animal is a sloth. Nutmeg being excited is literally her awake. Your soulmate better be stuck in tar somewhere unable to escape for about a year in order for Nutmeg to help you out.” Wynonna said with a snort as Waverly huffed.

“Listen, I love Nutmeg. I also can’t help it that I got a sloth. I know she’s no Phantom.” Waverly said as she waved her hand near where she assumed Wynonna’s panther was lying.

Everyone was born with a corresponding animal that only they could see. They were able to see, pet, hold, and experience life with their soul animals by their sides. While some people had easy to determine connections to why they got that specific animal, others had to peel back many layers before realizing why they had gotten a spirit animal of a hippo, for instance.

Your spirit animals usually start from a distance with you gradually getting closer over the years. On your 10th birthday, after much thought (from most people), your animal was officially named by you. This was stressed heavily in school as they discouraged people naming their animals ‘Fluffy’ or 'Brownie’ as they would have to live the rest of their lives with that as their spirit animal’s name. Waverly always enjoyed the thought that there may be a badass out there somewhere with an animal named Squishy or Pop-tart.

The meaning of soul animals was to offer constant support by way of companionship, though the most important things soul animal’s did for their people was lead them to their soulmates. The animals are able to pick up on the presence of their animal mate, and thus, their person’s soulmate. After the two soul animals led their mates to each other, both of the soulmates were able to see, pet, interact with, and take care of the other’s soul animal, as well as their own.

“I’m still thanking my lucky stars that Champ was not your soulmate.” Wynonna said as she drank some whisky straight from the bottle.

“You and me both, Wynonna. I mean, it was decent for a bit, but I’m hoping my soulmate has a little more depth.” Waverly added, ignoring her sister’s drinking habits.

“Everyone in the world has more depth than that ding-dong, so I think you’ll be okay.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wynonna.”

“Of course! That’s what I’m here for.”

* * *

“Rye? What’s going on, girl?” The redhead asked her smaller counterpart as the red panda sat up excitedly, looking around the relatively empty street and trying to get Nicole to walk to the right. “I’m sorry honey, we have to go to work right now. We can explore the town later.” She added as the animal visibly deflated, not even really showing happiness when Nicole reached down to pet her.

After heading to the station and getting a tour from Sheriff Nedley, Nicole was sent on her way to start patrolling the town and getting used to the lay of the land.

* * *

“Nutmeg, where are you going?” Waverly asked as her sloth started crawling faster (still like molasses) than she’d ever seen her.

The brunette was so focused on her animal 'booking it’ across the floor that she ignored all of her other surroundings, hoping that the bar patrons were too invested in their drinks to notice her walking out from behind the bar.

She continued to watch Nutmeg, but then sighed softly once the sloth sat down and held up her arms, as if going for a hug. The brunette quirked her head in brief confusion before another animal burst into her sight. An adorable red panda happily launched at her sloth and the sloth held out her arms until the red panda was under Nutmeg’s fingers.

Waverly gasped, her hand immediately covering her mouth as she watched the two interact in front of her. She slowly crouched down, tears slightly obstructing her view of the beautiful red panda bouncing over to her, looking incredibly happy with herself.

“Hi honey, what’s your name?” Waverly asked softly as she looked at the creature before her, stroking the animal’s back as it happily sat at her feet, Nutmeg slowly ambling over to touch the red panda again.

“Rye! This isn’t funny, where are-” Waverly heard frantically as she looked up to see who the voice was coming from.

She looked up just in time to see a stunning redhead woman in a police uniform running into Shorty’s, stopping her mouth and feet at the same time as she caught sight of her soul animal once again.

The officer looked at Rye in shock as she took in the beautiful brunette who actively had her hand resting on Rye’s back.

“Wow.” Nicole breathed out as Waverly stood up slowly, taking time to collect her thoughts and also trying to not scare the new animal in front of her. “I mean, hi.” The redhead said softly as Waverly smiled brightly.

“Hi.” The brunette said shyly, stepping closer to the redhead, as they both broke out into large grins.

“Well it seems our animals have found each other.” Nicole said as she glanced down at the two animals sitting together nicely, Nutmeg seemingly 'petting’ Rye.

“Rye? Is that her name? She’s beautiful and so sweet.” Waverly said, unsure about what to talk about with her newly found soulmate.

“It is, thank you! Rye is a great girl. How about your little cutie, what’s her name?” Nicole asked, crouching down to get closer to the novel animal that was holding onto Rye.

“This is Nutmeg. Nutty, can you say hi?” Waverly asked as the sloth looked up at her and then turned to the newest woman in her life and stared at her until Nicole held out her hand, the sloth grasping her hand with her fingers.

“Nutmeg, you are too much. You are the cutest thing. It seems you really like Rye, huh?” Nicole said as the animals continued to stay touching each other.

“It was wild. Nutmeg just started wandering away and then shortly after I saw Rye for the first time.” Waverly said as Nicole let go of Nutmeg’s hand.

“This is really wild. Rye has been a little on edge since we moved here a few days ago, I just assumed it was because it’s a new place, not that you two were here.” Nicole explained as Waverly smiled and nodded. “We were just walking into the store a few doors down and Rye took off without warning, which she never does.”

“Well I’m glad she did.” The shorter woman said as they both looked into each other’s eyes again.

“I’m Nicole.” The redhead said suddenly, holding her hand out for the brunette to grasp it.

“Waverly. It’s really really nice to meet you.” She added, the two of them still shaking hands.

“I just got off work a few minutes ago.” The taller woman started as Waverly nodded at her with a small smile, encouraging her to continue. “Would you be okay if I just hung out here until you’re done? Then maybe we can go to dinner or order in? Get to know each other a bit?”

“That sounds incredible, Nicole. I’m off in about two more hours. Did you want to go home and get changed into some regular clothes and then come back?” She asked, hoping her soulmate would decline, as she didn’t want to be separated from her quite yet.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll stay put for now. I doubt Rye would let me leave anyways.” She said as they both watched the two animals scamper around. More so, Rye scampered happily around an awake and aware Nutmeg.

“Good call, officer. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just a water for now, thanks!”

“Of course, take a seat anywhere and I’ll bring it to you.”

“Are you okay if I take the girls and go sit over at that booth over there?” She asked, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

“I’m sure Nutmeg would love that; I’ll bring your water there. Friendly tip, I would just pick her up and walk her over there. Trust me, her top speed is slower than Rye walking backwards.” Waverly said, smiling even harder once Nicole laughed happily at what she’d said.

Waverly headed around to the back of the bar to start working again, not wanting to get yelled at by Shorty or any of the drunk bar patrons.

She turned around to see Nicole holding Nutmeg ever so gently and setting her down on the seat in the booth next to her, smiling when she noticed Rye hop up next to the sloth.

“Woah, what’s got you so thrilled with life, baby girl?” Wynonna asked as she walked up to the bar and noticed the huge smile and the heart eyes her sister was throwing.

“My soulmate walked into this bar less than 10 minutes ago.” Waverly said in the happiest tone Wynonna had ever heard out of her little sister before.

“Waves are you for real? Who is it?!” She asked, looking around the bar, stopping when she saw the booth where a woman was currently petting what Wynonna saw as thin air, but was really Nutmeg. “Shut up, baby girl! Don’t tell me it’s that hottie with a body over there!”

“Don’t talk about her like that! But yes, that’s her. She’s stunning isn’t she? Oh my gosh. I can’t believe this. I mean, look at her.” Waverly said, starting to ramble as she looked at the redhead stroking Nutmeg’s face as the sloth sat there, now sleeping with Rye tucked next to her comfortably.

“Hey, thanking our lucky stars really worked out. Officer Haught over there is about a billion times more attractive than Champ and judging by her uniform, she’s a smarty. You go, Waves!” She added to continue to encourage her younger sister.

“I know she’s hot Wynonna, but you don’t need to call her that to her face.” Waverly added with an eyeroll.

“That’s her last name, baby girl. Haught. H-a-u-g-h-t. Haught.”

“Are you for real?”

“Sure am.”

“Well fudge. What an accurate last name. Anyways, we only talked for a minute before I had to get back to work, but she seems really sweet and smart. Just all around great, really. She asked if she could stay until my shift is over and then we’re going to grab dinner.”

“Get it, baby girl!” Wynonna said, suddenly really proud of her sister.

“Wynonna! We are actually going to get dinner. I’m not going to sleep with her on day 1.”

“Why not? Then you’ll really know what you’re getting into! I’m sure she’s a firecracker in the sack, a real red Haught if you will.” The taller Earp said as Waverly just stared at her, unamused.

“I’ll be ignoring you now.” The younger girl said, Wynonna huffing upon hearing her.

“Yeah, whatever.” She said as she turned around to start looking for someone.

“Here’s your water, officer.” Waverly said as she dropped off the water in front of her soulmate. “Do you want any bar food while you wait for me? It’s safe to say it’s on the house.”

“I’m good, thanks though, Waverly. Wouldn’t want to spoil our dinner tonight.” She said as Waverly’s smile widened.

“How about we order some Thai food from down the street a bit before my shift is over and then we can pick it up and head back to yours? Watch a movie? Talk?” She asked as Nicole nodded happily.

“That sounds amazing, Waverly.”

“I would’ve offered up my place, but I live with my sister and we’re not dealing with that tonight.” She said with a laugh as she heard someone call her name.

“Waves! You are so lucky to have me as your sister.” Wynonna said as she came back and leaned heavily on the bar.

“I’m aware, Wynonna. What have you done this time?”

“I just called Katie and badgered her into starting her shift early. She’ll be here in 15 minutes, then you can scamper away with your officer. Don’t get yourself arrested for indecent exposure or any of that.”

“Oh, come on.” The brunette said to her sister as the thought of she and Nicole filtered through her brain.

* * *

“So, dinner and your place?” Waverly asked the newest member of Purgatory as soon as Wynonna started talking to her at the bar.

After deciding what they each wanted and placing their orders, they sat and chatted for a few minutes as it was slow in the bar.

Once Katie showed up, they both left quickly, Waverly shouting her thanks to Katie and Nicole holding a sleeping Nutmeg as Rye walked closely to the couple.

“I’ll hop in my car and pick up the food and meet you at yours?” Waverly asked as they approached the parking lot outside.

“Sounds great! I’ll see you back at mine then.”

“Nutmeg, we have to go, but we’ll see them again in 30 minutes or less.” Waverly explained to her sloth as Nicole smiled and shifted the animal into her counterpart’s arms.

Rye noticed the sudden shift of Nutmeg and started whining as she looked up at Waverly and Nutmeg.

“I’m sorry, Rye. I’ll be as quick as I can be, okay?” Waverly said as the red panda just stared at her, seemingly offended.

“Tough crowd, huh?” Nicole said, causing Waverly to chuckle.

“For real though.”

* * *

After picking up the food and reuniting with her now two favorite redheads, they settled on watching episodes of the Great British Baking Show in the background as they mainly just chatted.

The pair occasionally looked over at the cat tree that Nicole possessed for Calamity Jane, the third redhead Waverly had met that evening. It worked out beautifully as Nutmeg liked to be in high perching places at times. The sloth was happily sleeping against a 'branch’ of the tree, accompanied by Rye who was curled up on a platform next to the sloth; Calamity Jane choosing to perch on the back of the couch near Nicole and Waverly.

“They’re pretty great, aren’t they?” Waverly asked with a soft smile as Nicole turned slightly to look at them.

“They sure are.” The redhead responded, as she realized just how at home this whole situation felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop me any soulmate prompts! Thanks!


End file.
